<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I. Begin by curlyy_hair_dont_care</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556981">I. Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care'>curlyy_hair_dont_care</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots in the life of Draco &amp; Harry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Drarry Microfic Prompt 1: Begin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots in the life of Draco &amp; Harry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>November 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I. Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stand there with all their friends and family in attendance.<br/>
Beatific smiles gracing their faces, dressed in beautiful robes, holding hands.</p><p>"To new beginnings," Harry says while lovingly gazing into Draco's eyes;<br/>
"To the rest of our lives," replies Draco.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>